Who are you?
by Avatar Chichima Uchiha
Summary: A new character, Chichima. Itachi and her are in the academy and they are in constant competition with each other. They realize they love each other when Chichima gets captured by her people because of her strange abilities. Read! original.
1. A new beginning

'Boy I can't wait to start my first day at the ninja academy; it is going to be great! I will show everyone what I can do.' Chichima sat there contemplating about the following day. She was ready to start a new beginning at the academy. Chichima was a six-year-old girl, with long dirty blonde hair and green eyes. She lives in Konaha with her brother. Chichima decided she was going to go for a walk to sooth herself. As she was walking, she ran into her brother, Kakashi Hatake.

"Hey Chichima, what are you doing? Ready for your first day tomorrow?" Kakashi asked. He was just getting off from an ANBU mission.

"You bet brother! I cannot wait. I will show everyone I can be a great ninja as well. Maybe even surpass you?" Said Chichima.

"Well if you work really hard, maybe. Oh I heard there is another new kid going into the academy with you."

"Really? Who?" asked Chichima anxiously.

"Umm... OH! Itachi Uchiha." stated Kakashi.

"Uchiha? Hey aren't they like the strongest clan in the village?" asked Chichima. She was getting excited that she would have some competition.

"Yes, they are very strong, but I don't think he will bother you. Just do what you have to do." Mused Kakashi.

"Brother, you know me. I love competition and I will not give up even if he gets in my way. Which I doubt he will. I have my ways. I wont let anything get in my way to become a ninja." Chichma started to walk away when she thought about what he would look like.

'I need to just focus on myself. I can't be thinking about anything, or anyone else. I can do this.'

The day has finally come! The first day of the ninja academy. Chichima opened her door, only to get stopped by Kakashi, who was waiting to take her to the academy.

"I can't let my sister go by herself on the first day."

"What? You're coming with me? But what about-" She was cut off by Kakashi saying "Don't worry about it. People only go into the academy once, well unless you fail, but you won't." He pushed her out the door and they walked to the academy. There she saw Itachi and his father talking to the instructor.

Kakashi and Chichima stood next to them and listened to the conversation between the Uchihas and the instructor.

"I am very please that the two of you have come and are now part of this academy. I wish you the best of luck in your travels to becoming a Shinobi." The instructor stated proudly.

Chichima said goodbye to her brother as he poofed out. She noticed that Itachi didn't say anything to his father. He just walked in and took a seat in the back row. Chichima noticed that the only seat open was the one next to the Uchiha kid. She somehow didn't care.

Finally the first day was over and she walked out of the door. Itachi stepped out behind her. He looks over at her, but quickly looked away as he walked home.

"Dang! That Uchiha boy is really cute," a couple of girls said while giggling in the background.

"Yeah, he is amazing." Chichima said sarcastically.

On her way home she decided to take a walk to the training field. She wanted to get some practicing in before tomorrow. As she walked to the training field she noticed no one was there except for the Uchiha. She stared at him for a minute then looked away. 'Maybe I will do this elsewhere.' she thought.

"hey...your in my class right. The one who started the same day as me, right?" Stated the Uchiha.

"Um... yeah, my name is Chichima." She said a little confused that he was actually talking to her.

"Do...you want to join me?" He asks a little nervous.

"Really? Sure I guess." She walked over to where he stood. This could be her chance to see his skills and to know what she is up against.

"Your Itachi right?" Asked Chichima as she reached for a shuriken.

"Yeah, nice to meet you Chichima. So your Kakashi's sister?"

"Yeah, he was nice enough to take me in and watch over me when our parents died."

"Oh...I'm sorry." Itachi said apologetically.

"What's done is done. You cannot repeat the past, time just keeps moving." She was a little hurt, but she didn't want to show it in front of him.

They through a couple of shuriken. "Wow your good!" Chichima said

"Your pretty good yourself." He replied.

"So... do you know any jutsus yet?" She asked

"Not really, but I am pretty sure I will by next week. I want to learn the fireball Jutsu of my clan. What about you?"

"Wow, um...same I think I will by next week after I get down chakra basics. Though I don't have anyone to teach me that much. My brother is an ANBU so he is always on missions." she said.

"I can help you some time if you want." He said while throwing a few more shuriken.

"Um...aren't you going to be busy with your own training? I might slow you down, or something."

"Well it will be good for me to because I will have someone to spar with." He smiled at her and they through some more shuriken, which bounced off each other and landed on the ground.

"Well I have to get going, I will see you in class tomorrow." Itachi said as he picked up the shuriken and walked out of the training area.

"See you tomorrow." She said after him. She sat under a tree and thought about her life for a moment. While she was sitting there, her brother, Kakashi poofed in and stood in front of her.

"So how did your first day go?" He asked.

"Um...it was great. We didn't do that much on the first day, but we are practicing throwing shuriken tomorrow."

"Well that's good. Is that what you were doing right now?" He asked as he looked at the shuriken on the ground.

"How did you guess?" She said sarcastically. He chuckled and sat next to her.

"So...what do you think about the Uchiha kid?" He asked as he smiled at her.

"W-what? Um...well...he is...ok...I guess. Why?" she stuttered. She wasn't sure why she was. She didn't really feel anything for the Uchiha boy.

"Ah...I see. I just heard a bunch of girls talking about him by the park and was wondering if you felt the same way."

"No. I am not there to make relationships. And I am sure not all the girls like him. It will just take away from my studies." She stated rather quickly.

"I see. OK, just wondering about your opinions. Well I am headed over to the Hokage's mansion now; I will see you later, maybe." Then he poofed out again. She stood up and walks over to where the shuriken lay on the ground. She picked them up and put them in her bag. As she did that, she noticed that Itachi left one of his shuriken behind. 'I will just give it to him tomorrow in class.' she thought as she put it in her pack. Then she trotted off back home.

When she got there it was close to dark and she decided to get something to scurried through the kitchen in search of some food, but didn't see any, so she walk out the door and started heading to Ichiraku ramen. She sat in there for a while and ate, and then she heard a sound from behind her. She turned around, but nothing was there. When she was finished, she paid the guy and walked out. She started to walk back to her house, but decided to take a longer way back. She loves to be out side where she can feel the breeze and the elements circling around her.

She walked by the park, but no one was there. It was pretty late after all. She was almost to the door to her house when she heard that noise again. She turned around and threw a kunai, but nothing was there.

She walked in her house and went to bed.

When she woke up the next morning, she took a shower and then headed to the academy. She was really excited that they were going to throw shuriken today.

She sat down next to Itachi. 'Oh, I almost forgot.' "Itachi, you left this shuriken at the training field."

"Oh...thank you."

"Ok, kids lets make our way outside and we will continue class learning about shuriken." The instructor said as he stood up. Everyone walked out of the room and stood by the wooden targets.

"Can anyone tell me a shuriken technique?" Itachi and Chichima raised their hands at the exact same time. No one else did.

"Hai...Itachi." Chichima grinned at the ground.

"There is the shadow shuriken technique which is-"he was cut off by the instructor. "Very good. Now lets us practice throwing some shuriken. I don't expect you to nail the target the first try, but do your best." The instructor, Fugaku, told the students.

Chichima looked at Itachi and smiled. He looked back at her and a smile tugged on the side of his lips. They both removed two shuriken from their packs and threw them at the same time, both landing exactly in the center of the target.

Fugaku stood there amazed and looked at us. "Wow! That was awesome! Good job you two." He looked shocked at what they had just done. Chichima wasn't though; after all she knew throwing a shuriken wasn't hard at all. All the girls started giggling, while looking at Itachi. "Tst" Chichima looked at them and walked away. Itachi didn't even acknowledge the giggling girls and walked after Chichima. "Hey, good job back there." He said as they were walking. "I think I might have some competition."

"Hmph...Yes you will, because you too are my competition. I look forward to it." She stated back as she walked off. Itachi smiled as she walked away not looking back.

(Next day)

Chichima walked in the academy and sat next to Itachi again.

"Today we are learning about chakra. Can anyone tell be what chakra is and what it is used for." Fugaku asked. Itachi and Chichima raised their hands at the same time again. "Yes, Chichima."

"Chakra is used to perform techniques, ninja need to use their chakra. Chakra comes from two places: One, the body energy inherent in the trillions of their cells and two, the mental and spiritual energy gained from exercise and experience." Chichima answered.

"Very good!" Fugaku said. He went on about explaining chakra to us the rest of the day.

After class, Chichima ran over to the training field to work on her chakra control. She sat by a tree and tried to sense her chakra. All of a sudden her concentration was broken when she saw Itachi standing right in front of her. "What are you doing? Trying to work on chakra control?" He asked.

"As a matter of fact I am. What are you doing here?" She asked questioningly.

"Well...I noticed you were heading over here, so I followed you to see what you were doing." he answered.

"Oh, I see. Feel free to join me if you would like." She offered.

"Thanks. I think I can stick around for a bit, then my father is going to teach me some hand signs."

"Wow, that's great!"

Chichima got up and stood facing the tree, her backed turned to Itachi.

"What are you doing now?" He asked.

"I am going to climb this tree."

"Well that isn't tha-" she cut him off.

"Without any hands."

He looked at her for a moment, then looked at the tree. They have only been in the academy for less than a week.

She concentrated her chakra to the bottoms of her feet. She placed her foot to the side of the tree and tried to climb, but when she did she fell back and Itachi caught her. She got a little red.

"Sorry." She looked at him as he was eying the tree. He stepped in front of her and concentrated his chakra to the bottoms of his feet. He placed his foot up to the tree and started to climb. He took five complete steps until his foot made a dent in the tree and he jumped off. Chichima looked him, jealously in her face.

She got up and walked to the tree again. She focused all her chakra to the soles of her feet and started to climb. She was surprised when she actually was climbing the tree. As she was about to take her fifth step, she to dug a hole in the tree. She jumped off and landed right next to Itachi.

"Hmmmm....." They both looked at the tree then at each other.

"It's our chakra, we have to make sure it isn't to strong, or to weak." Chichima stated.

"Your right, if our chakra is to strong it will break the tree, but if it to weak, we will fall off."

They stepped toward the tree. They both focused their chakra to the soles of their feet. Itachi looked up and placed his foot on the tree and began to climb. He kept focusing his chakra, but not to hard. Finally he reached the top and looked down at Chichima.

"Hey!! You did it!" Chichima yelled up to him.

"Come on up." He told her.

She focused her chakra to the soles of her feet. 'If he can do it, I can.' She started to climb focusing her chakra to the soles of her feet, but not too much. Finally she to reached the top and sat next to Itachi. He smiled at her and she smiled back. They sat up there for a good hour. "It's getting pretty dark. Didn't you have to go somewhere?" Chichima reminded him.

"Oh yeah! I forgot." He jumped down and yelled 'goodbye' as he ran off. She sat up there for a while and stared at the sky. Suddenly rain started to fall from the sky. She loves the rain, anything wet. Then she heard a sound again and drew a kunai from her pack. "Whose there?" She yelled out, but no one answered.

She jumped down from the tree and splashed in a puddle, but didn't get wet. 'That was weird' She thought as she stared to walk back home. She heard that sound again. She stood there for a moment and tried to sense if anything was there, but she couldn't get anything. The rain started to come down harder and she started walking again. On her way back, she only heard the sound one more time. She figured that if they wanted to attack her, if it was someone, they would have done it already. Why waste her time?

She got in the house, jumped in the shower, then went to bed.

The following day, she got up and was ready for another day at the academy. She walked out of the door and ran towards the academy, she wanted to once get there before Itachi. She walked in the door and saw him sitting there. There were only a couple of people there. She sat next to him. "So... did you get in trouble for being late the other day?" Chichima asked.

"Um...no, but I think I have to pay a little more attention to time." He smiled and looked down.

"Hey Itachi...*hehehe*" A group of girls walked in and stared at Itachi, who was looking away.

'What idiots.' Chichima thought as she stared at the girls who wouldn't look away from Itachi. "Alright everyone take your seat." Fugaku said. The girls looked at Chichima and grinned at her with jealousy. She raised one eyebrow at them. 'What's there problem?'

"Ok class, today we are learning about substitution jutsu. Can anyone tell me what a substitution Jutsu is?" Again Chichima and Itachi raised their hands at the same time. "Yes, Itachi."

"A basic jutsu that allows the user to switch places with a nearby person or object such as a section of a log or an opponent. The best situation in which to use it is when you are about to be struck with an attack." Itachi stated.

"Very good Itachi. Lets go out side and give a demonstration." Fugaku told the students.

"Ok, this is Genma Shiranui." Fugaku pointed to Genma. Genma stared at everyone and tilted his head up as to say 'hey', but never said the words, and then he looked back at Fugaku.

They stared at each other and took a fighting stance. Genma was a lot younger than Fugaku, so he wasn't as experienced. As Genma ran at Fugaku with a kunai in hand, Fugaku stood there waiting. "What an idiot. Why doesn't he move?" one of the academy students whispered. His name is Ryuzaki. He has failed five graduation tests. He wants to be a ninja, but he cannot seem to pass the tests.

Anyway, as Genma took a strike at Fugaku there was a poof and Fugaku was behind genma with a kunai at his throat. Everyone clapped, but Itachi and Chichima. They were both watching as the jutsu was performed. Eying every movement that was made so that they could practice it later.

"We will talk more about this later class, anyway class dismissed."

Itachi walked out of class and Chichima ran up next to him. "Hey, do you want to go to the training field and practice substitutions?" Chichima asked.

"Um...sure." They ran over to the training field.

"Ok throw a kunai at me. I am going to see if I can use the substitution jutsu." Chichima stared into his eyes determined that she would make it.

"I don't think so, what if you don't do it?" Itachi looked in her eyes concerned.

"It doesn't matter. I need to get this. Aim at my arm." She was completely focused on Itachi now.

"Ok, but if you get hit, don't blame me, ok?" He took a fighting stance.

"I am the one asking you to throw it at me. Why would I be mad a you if you hit me?"

"Hmph..." They stared at each other and he threw the Kunai. She stared at it and tried to perform the substitution, but she didn't do it. The kunai cut her shoulder and her clothes. Itachi ran over to her and started examining the cut.

"I am ok. Lets do it again. I think I have it this time." She turned away from him and took a fighting stance.

"Are you sure, that wound looks pretty bad." He looked at her and noticed she was determined to get it this time. He took his fighting stance and threw the kunai at her. She saw it coming and performed the substitution. Itachi looked at where she was standing, until he felt a light nudge at his back. She was standing right behind him. "Hey, you did it. Congrats!" He looked at her and smiled. She looked back at him, then turned away as she got a little red in her cheeks. He turned as well, also looking a little red in the cheeks.

"Ok, let me try this." He looked at her again and she nodded her head while taking a fighting stance. She threw the kunai toward his shoulder and waited for the outcome. She saw a log lying on the ground and she looked around the area to find him, but he was gone. All of a sudden she was pulled to the ground by his hands. He started laughing as he saw her expression. She laughed with him as they both lay there.

"Um...I-I guess...well...I should get going." He looked at her then stood up and started to walk away.

"Itachi...um...a-are you b-busy later?" She asked a little nervous of his response. She wasn't really asking him on a date, just as friends. He stopped and turned to stare at her.

"M-me? Um...n-no..I don't think so, why?" She took a few steps closer and he turned red.

"I was wondering if you wanted to get something to eat?" She asked him.

"Yeah, um... wait. I don't think that is a good idea." He looked away.

"Just as friends you know. I-I didn't mean anything by it, if that's w-what your afraid of."

"I am not afraid of that. I just don't think my father would approve of it."

"Oh, I see. Well maybe another time?" She looked into his deep eyes then suddenly turned away.

"I will see you tomorrow, ok?"

"Hai-" He then ran off. Chichima then stood there for a moment, then decided she was going to try the shadow clone jutsu. She saw her brother use it a couple of times and she thinks she might have it, but she has never really tried it. She concentrated her chakra and performed the hand sign. She thought she had done it, but all that she did was create this blob that didn't really look like much. Then she heard that noise again. She took a fighting stance with her kunai in hand.

"Who's there? And why do you keep following me?" Again no answer, so she started to walk home again. As she approached the end of the training field she heard a different sound. She turned around and threw a kunai. Kakashi ducked and looked really scared. He did not see that coming.

"Oh, brother, I'm sorry, I thought it was-...never mind." She didn't want to tell her brother about the strange noises because she didn't want him to think she was crazy.

"It's ok, I guess I can't sneak up on you like I use to." He laughed as he patted the back of his head. Chichima laughed.

"So...how is your training going? What happened to your arm?" He looked at her questioningly.

"Oh, that is fine. My training is great, um...brother...will you spar with me real quick?" She looked at him with hope in her eyes.

"I was hoping you would ask. I want to see how far you have come." He took a fighting stance. Chichima took her stance with a kunai in her hand. He quickly grabbed one out of his pocket and threw it at her. She quickly blocked it and ran towards him. 'If I get him off guard, I will be able to strike one of his pressure points. Leaving him defenseless in that spot.' She thought out her strategy as she ran toward him. As she was about to hit him, he used the substitution jutsu on. She looked around, but then remembered that when Itachi used the substitution jutsu he was right behind her, so she turned around right as he was about to cut her and she used the substitution jutsu that she just learned. Kakashi was amazed as she stood behind him with a kunai at his then poofed out. 'A shadow clone.' she thought to herself. She checked out her surroundings as she focused her chakra. She had to try the clone jutsu, after all she is up against and ANBU. She heard a noise and shot a kunai at the area. She ran over there and saw a log. Then she saw a kunai coming straight at her with Kakashi right behind it. She jumped out of the way and threw a shuriken. When she landed on the ground Kakashi kicked her and she went flying toward a tree. He looked at her as she was flying back. Then he saw her poof. He looked alarmed. 'She shouldn't be able to use the shadow clone jutsu yet?!?!?' She came behind him and kicked him down.

"Well, well, well. You have improved greatly and only a couple months in the academy. I am very impressed. To think you have mastered almost all of the basics in only a couple of months. I think you might be ready to learn some real jutsu." She backed away and stared up at him.

"Really?" She was excited that she would be able to learn some real jutsu. He smiled down at her then looked over at the trees real quick. She followed his eyes, but saw nothing. "Wh-" She was cut off.

"So are you ready?" He asked.

"You bet! What are you teaching me?" She looked up at him questioningly. He jumped back, then did a bunch of hand signs. She eyed all of then, but missed a couple because he went really fast. All of a sudden a large wave came and almost took her out, but she quickly ran up the tree.

"So you have mastered that as well."

"Wow brother, that was awesome!" She jumped down and ran over to him.

He showed her all of the hand signs and she was intent on trying it. She took a few steps back and performed the signs. As she finished the last hand sign a large wave came from behind her, but not as large as Kakashi's. Kakashi looked at her in shock that she got it the first time. As the wave came she focused all of her chakra to the soles of her feet. She started to walk on the water, but her feet continued to slip under. She threw her hands down to her side and the water froze underneath her. She looked at the frozen block of ice under her then looked at Kakashi. His eyes stared at the ice in shock then the water went away.

"Wha-" She was cut off again.

"Wow, I don't think anyone has ever gotten that jutsu on the first try. Congrats!" He smiled at her, but she didn't smile back. She didn't remember using a jutsu to freeze the water. She moved her hands to her face and the ice melted under her feet. She fell to the ground. "Ouch." He stood right next to her and pulled her up.

"We should head home now." They walked out of the training field and to their house. They didn't say anything on their way home.

She walked into the academy and sat down. She was still thinking about what happened at the training field about a month ago. She was also frustrated with the annoying girls that always kept staring at her and Itachi's table. The stared at him, but glared at her. She ignored then.

"Ok class, we have one more lesson before graduation tests. The lesson is on how to perform the shadow clone jutsu." Fugaku eyed Chichima and Itachi and didn't ask any questions on what the shadow clone is. Fugaku was always amazed that the youngest of all the students, by at least two years, were flying threw everything. But he didn't know how to show it. He stood there then made a hind sign. When he did that an exact copy of himself appeared next to him. The rest of the students clapped, except Chichima and Itachi.

"Now, would anyone like to give it a try?" He eyed the class, trying not to look at the only people who raised their hands, Chichima and Itachi. They didn't like being examples for the class, but they liked to practice.

"No? Ok then. He turned around and faced the board and wrote down a bunch of stuff on how to perform the shadow clone.

'What's up with this guy? I am pretty sure he is not blind, but we won't get much practice out of him anyway.' Chichima thought to her self slightly letting her eye drift to Itachi. He looked back at her, then turned away. He was writing something down on a piece of paper. It didn't look like notes; they never really took notes. He handed Chichima the piece of paper. It read: Meet me at the training field after class. Ok? She nodded her head.

Finally the class ended and Itachi and Chichima got up and walked out of the room. They didn't say anything on their way to the training field.

"Ok, lets try that shadow clone jutsu." As he stood there concentrating his chakra, a group of girls from our class ran over to him and Chichima.

"Hey!! Itachi? Is that you?" One of the girls said as her and the other giggling girls ran over to see him. There was no emotion on his face. When the girls reached him they tried to hug him, but he jumped back and walked away. He didn't turn around as he walked out of the training field. The girls then turned to Chichima.

"What are you doing with the hottest guy ever? He doesn't want you. Ewww!!! Why don't you go away and leave Itachi to us. After all he is going to be my boyfriend soon. He has been eying me." The annoying girl giggled then got serious again.

"I am not into Itachi, he is just my friend and we train together. That is all. I am leaving now." She started to turn away as one of the girls grabbed a kunai and threw it at her. She used the substitution jutsu and landed behind the girl who threw it.

"Now that wasn't very nice." Chichima lifted her hand as to push the girl over, but when she did that a huge gust of wind came and the girls went flying over to the tree on the far side of the training field. Chichima watched as the girl flew through the air. She was really confused as to what just happened. It was like when she was learning the water style jutsu, unexplainable and uncontrollable. As the girl landed with a thud, Chichima started walking out of the training field. All the other girls quickly ran to their friend who was lying on the ground moaning. Chichima ran home and slammed the door shut. 'I am such and idiot. If I had just left with Itachi that would never of happened, but then again they would think I like Itachi. WHAT DOES THAT MATTER?!?! I don't even know what happened exactly.' She was very frustrated as she lay on her bed. She started to think about telling her brother all that had been going on. She sat up and started walking to the door. She was going to go tot he Hokage's mansion. It was starting to get dark. As she approached the Hokage's mansion, it started to rain. She didn't mind though. She knocked on the door to the Hokage's office. "Come in.," a voice said calmly. She stepped in the door.

"Ah...Chichima what an unexpected surprise. What are you doing here this late at night?" She looked at him and asked, "I was looking for my brother it is kind of important. Do you know where he is at the moment?"

"He is on a mission right now, but should be back soon." He looked at her as her held fell down to her chest. He was wondering what she could want. "Is there anything I can help you with?" She looked up at him.

"Oh...no it's ok. I will wait by the entrance to Konaha. Thank you." She walked out of the door and started to walk down the stairs. She stood there for a moment, still a little confused as to what went down earlier.

She walked to the gate entrance and saw that no one was there. She knew that she couldn't leave, so she just sat on a nearby bench and waited for her brother return. She started to doze off as the rain continued to fall on her face. Eventually she went into a deep sleep. She didn't have to wake up early because it was her day off, but she still should be out late. She slept there for a while until she heard a noise. She jumped up, but no one was there. She laid back down and fell asleep again. She slowly opened her eyes to see someone looked down at her. She jumped up and drew a kunai. It was an ANBU, but not the ANBU she was looking for. This was still had his mask on, but the voice was definitely male.

"Hey now! Sorry you startle you, but you can't sleep here." It was still a little dark outside. She slowly got up, but then fell back down to the bench.

"Sorry sir, I was actually waiting for my brother to get back. Kakashi; is he back yet?" She looked at him half asleep. As he was about to speak, Kakashi poofed in.

"Chichima? What are you doing out here in the rain at this time of night?" He looked down at her then nodded to the ANBU that found her. The other ANBU flashed out of there.

"I need to talk to you." She sat up, feeling a little more awake.

"You must be desperate if you waited for me to get back from a mission." He looked down at her then picked her up. She was still half awake. He ran to their house and put her on the bed. "Rest now ok. And no more walks in the rain. Ok?" She looked at him, but didn't say anything as she drifted into a deep sleep.

When she woke up she notice her brother looking at her.

"What?" She sat up and stared at him.

"So...have you been dreaming about someone you would like to share?" She turned red.

"Um.... why?"

"Well you said 'Itachi' a couple of times in your sleep." A smile tugged on him lips.

"I don't like him! I just think he is a friend. That is all!" She yelled out.

"Hey, hey, I only was going by what you voice told me last night."

"..." She didn't say anything. Maybe he was right; maybe she was getting feeling for Uchiha. 'NO!! I don't like him. He is a friend that is all. I promised my self the first day of the academy that I was not good to fall for anyone, especially the Uchiha boy.' She got up and started to head into the kitchen when Kakashi stopped her.

"Didn't you have something urgent to tell me?" She looked up at him, then remembered last night.

"Right! Well, I have been having these strange feelings lately. They are very unexplainable and uncontrollable. I also feel like I hear people following me all the time, but when I o to turn around, no one is there. I know I heard something though." She was really confused as her head fell to her chest.

"Hmmm....Tell me about the random actions you have been having." He looked at her, really focused on the conversation at hand.

"Oh, well for starters; when you taught me the water style jutsu and all of a sudden the water froze underneath me as I put my hands to my side. And most recently, I was at the training field.... with Itachi and these girls came over to us and started hitting on Itachi. He walked away and they started to make fun of me and telling me that I should leave him alone and all that crap. I didn't care about that, but as I started to walk away and the girl threw a kunai, I used the substitution and as my hand went to push her down, a large gust of wind came and she went flying over to the far end of the training field. That is when I left. Do you know anything about this?" She stared in his eyes. He stared back, but didn't say anything. He started to walk in the other room when she stood in front of him. She eyed him in the face.

"I.... don't know anything about this. Sorry Chichima. Maybe it was a coincidence." He looked away. 'I really shouldn't say anything.' He thought as he stepped in the kitchen. "I have to go, but I will ask the Hokage for you if you would like."

"No, that's ok. You're right. See you later." She bowed her head as he walked out of the house. She stood there for a moment, then walked out of the door as well. 'I think some training will take my mind off of that.' She headed over to the training field. As she approached, she heard a sound in the bushes. She stopped walking and stared at where she heard the sound. 'Not this again. Just ignore it.' She thought as she continued to walk over to the tree. 'Lets try that water style jutsu.' She made the hand signs and performed the jutsu perfectly. The wave was just as large as Kakashi's. As it came she tried to focus the chakra on the soles of her feet, so she could walk on the water. She jumped up in the air and saw the whole training field was under water. As she landed she was standing on the water. 'Yes!! I did it!' She yelled in her head. 'Hmmm...I wonder if I can make the water freeze again?' She threw her hands down to her side and the water slowly began to freeze under her. She concentrated more and tried to freeze more of the water. She didn't use any chakra while doing this. When she opened her eyes from concentrating, she noticed that all the water that was once there is now completely frozen. Her eyes widened as she started to walk over it. 'Wow!' Her hands were still at her sides because she thought she would fall again, like last time. She slowly raised her hands, not very fast. As she raised them, the water followed the movement of her hands. 'Hmmm...I wonder.' She moved her hands higher up watching as the water continued to follow her hands. She moved her hands around her head in a circular motion. The water still followed her. Then, she jumped in the air, watching that the entire training field was covered in water and the water still following her hands. As she started to return to the ground, her hands made fists and the water turned to ice, smashing to the ground. She ran over to a tree and eyed the pile of water that was once iced.

She stood up. She wondered if she could combine the water style jutsu with this new ability. She made the hand sign, a lot faster than usual because she was used to it. As she finished the last hand sign and heard the water coming, she raised her hands over her head. Some of the water followed her hands, but a lot didn't. She let her hands go out to the sides of her, not directly at her side because she knew what that did. The water circled around her, but didn't touch her. The water started to rise, but didn't get any closer to her. She watched as the water was soon over her head. She didn't know how long she could hold her hands like that. She slowly moved her hands in a circular motion and the water caved in on her. She was now under complete water. She tried to reach the surface, but the water kept raising with ever hand move she made. When she started to loose sight of everything, someone grabbed her hand and pulled out of the water. The water dissipated and she was lying on the ground with the man who just saved her. She opened her eyes to see Itachi was leaning over her.

"Are you ok? What happened to you?" He stared into her eyes.

"*Cough... cough* Um... I was trying this water style jutsu and this combination thing at the same time, but it failed." She stared into his crimson eyes wondering why he was there.

"Water style, huh." A smile tugged on his mouth.

"Yeah, my brother taught it to me. Oh! How is your fire style coming?" She sat up and coughed again. He patted her back as he replied. "Oh, great. I think I have completely mastered it."

"Wow! That's great." She turned away for a second then said, "Just out of curiosity; what are you doing her?" She turned to face him as he turned his face.

"Oh...Well I was thinking about doing some training and then I saw a huge wave crash over the training field. I ran over here to find you drowning." He looked in her eyes and saw something he has never seen before. Her eyes had a bluer tint in them than before. He quickly turned away, turning a bit red. He stood up and offered her his hand. She took it and got up.

"So...Do you want to get something to eat?" Itachi asked her.

"Um... sure. Where do you want to go?" They started walking as they continued their conversation.

"How about Ichiraku Ramen?" He looked at her. And she looked at him.

"That sounds good."

They approached Ichiraku Ramen. They walked in and took a seat. The waiter came up to them and asked, "Hey welcome!! What can I get for you two love birds?" Chichima and Itachi's eyes went really wide as they looked at him and their faces turned a light red color in their cheeks.

"Oh...w-well we aren't...you know." Itachi said as he looked at Chichima, then at the guy. Chichima shook her head and looked up at the waiter.

"Oh, my apologizes. Well, what can I get for the two of you?" He looked at Itachi then at Chichima.

"I will just have a pork ramen." He turned his head to look at Chichima.

"And for you miss?"

"Um... I will have the same." She didn't meet Itachi's eyes. She was still a little red from earlier. He turned his head and looked at the table.

Very quickly the food was there.

"Here you go kids." He places both bowls in front of them then turned and went out back.

"Mmmmm....This is really good," Chichima said as she ate the ramen. Itachi didn't say anything. As they finished up Chichima reached in her back pocket to get her wallet out. As she started to pull it out, Itachi reached over her and put his hand over her hand that held the wallet.

"I got this," he told her as he reached for his wallet.

"No it's ok. I don't want you to pay for my food." She looked at him then continued to get her wallet out. The waiter returned and before Chichima could hand him the money, Itachi gave the waiter his.

"I told you I wasn't going to let you pay. And besides, he said we were love birds." He laughed jokingly and she joined in.

They walked out of Ichiraku Ramen. As they were walking to Chichima's house, some of the girls from their class started running towards Itachi.

"Oh, great. Can't they take a hint?" He closed his eyes and sighed.

"Go on ahead. I will try to stall them so you can get home."

"No it's ok. I just don't let it bother me. Girls are just not my type." She looked at him and raised one eyebrow.

"Why do you hang out with me then?" He looked at her and a smile tugged on his mouth.

"Because you aren't annoying and don't like me like those other girls do. Also, you are very strong and I like the completion." He stated rather proudly.

"If I am competition, then shouldn't you hate me?" She stared into his eyes.

"But if I hated you, I would never of hung out with you, therefore I would not know what your jutsu is. There is logic in this." She turned her head a little insulted.

"I see. Well, two can play that game." She stared up at him with no emotion on her face. He stared back also with an emotionless face.

The girls ran up to Itachi and started hugging him. He still had no emotion on his face as he continued to stare into Chichima's eyes.

"Oh Itachi!! I love you!! Hold me Itachi!" One of the girls said as she hugged him. He slipped away from her and started walking still eying Chichima. Chichima followed right behind him and the girls followed her. They continued to giggle as they followed them. Chichima could hear them whispering and assumed Itachi did as well, but no one would tell.

"Oh my God. Look at his butt." One of the girls whispered and giggled while looking at the other girls. As they were walking, Itachi poofed out randomly. Chichima continued to walk. The girls stopped and yelled, "Hey you! What do you keep doing with Itachi. I told you he was mine didn't I!" Chichima continued walking as she heard the girls running after her. She stopped and sighed as she turned around. 'I wish you wouldn't do that. I always get stuck with the idiots when you leave.' As she thought that, she looked up to see Itachi was crouched down on a building watching this whole thing. 'Let's see what you have.' He thought as he watched the girls go at it. She smiled then looked at the girls, who apparently didn't notice him. The girls continued to run at her and they drew kunai from their packs. Chichima stood there, not even taking a fighting stance.

"This will teach you to mess with Itachi." One of the girls yelled, as she was about to strike. Chichima grabbed her arm and turned it back as she grabbed the kunai from the girl.

"Ready to repeat what happened at the training field?" The girls' eyes widened before she shut them really tightly. Chichima threw the kunai to the ground as she push the girl to the ground.

"I don't think I will. You aren't worth it after all." Chichima started walking again. "What? What a wimp! Like I said, he doesn't like you. Especially because you're a scardy-cat!" Chichima stopped abruptly. That girl was really pushing it. It started to rain and Chichima could feel the power of every drop on her head. She smiled a bit as she turned to face the girls. All of them stepped back, except the one who got pushed down. She smiled as well.

"Are you challenging me to a fight?" She looked down at her

"That I am. Though it won't be much of a fight." She continued to smile as she got up. Itachi was still watching this whole thing. Chichima wasn't one for showing off, but she really didn't have a choice. She stood there then raised her hands so they were level with her shoulders. The rain halted. The girls stared at her with wide eyes. Chichima moved her hands over her head in a circular motion, then waved then towards the girl. As the water got closer to the girl, Chichima made fists and the water turned to ice. It looked like water spears. The spears encased the girl, but didn't harm her. The girl could not move though as she stared frighteningly at Chichima. She struggled, but it was futile. One of the spears was pointing directly at her throat. Chichima started to walk away, but stopped suddenly to look up to where Itachi was, but he was gone. She sighed then kept on walking. The other girls ran over to their trapped friend and tried to break the ice, but didn't have much luck. Chichima kept walking though. 'You're the one who wanted the fight. Now you have to take the consequences.' She thought as she kept walking.

Chichima reached her house and opened her door and walked in. She went to her room and opened the window for some fresh air. Then she took her clothes off and got in the shower. When she was done, she got out, dried herself off, put her clothes on, then opened the door to her room. To her surprise, Itachi was laying on her bed with his hands behind his head, staring at her. She turned really red as she walked over to him and sat down next to him.

"What was that?" He looked at her confusingly. She turned her head.

"Oh, I am not really sure. Some jutsu I learned." She turned her head to face him.

"That wasn't jutsu." He continued to stare in her eyes. "I am not leaving here, until you tell me what that was."

"Well then you are going to have to watch me sleep, because I can't give you what you want. I don't know." He eyed her down then got up and jumped out of the window. 'So much for persistency,' she thought as she looked at the window. She laid down on the bed where Itachi just was and went to sleep.

When she woke up in the morning she noticed the window was shut. She fought the urge to yawn and got up to walk to the window and open it again. After that, she walked in the other room. Kakashi was in there.

"Hey Chichima! So I heard you got into a fight the other day. Am I right?" She looked at him then sighed.

"It is a long story and I have to get going to class." She went into her bedroom, but was stopped by her brother.

"Actually, classes were canceled today. Due to the lack of people needed for a mission." She looked at him, then looked down. "So you have all the time to talk about it.... at the Hokage's mansion." He finished very quickly.

"WHAT?!?!?!? Why do I have to go there? I didn't do anything wrong!" She pushed him aside and slammed the door shut. She quickly got changed and sat on her bed. "Argg!"

"It shouldn't be that long, but I will drag you if I have to." He was sitting right next to her. He crept in through the open window. She looked at him with an angered face.

"Good luck," she whispered. She stood up and walked to the bathroom. She walked in and slammed the door behind her. She brushed her teeth and combed her hair; then walked out of the room. When she stepped into her room and shut the bathroom door, Kakashi grabbed her and carried her to the kitchen, knowing that she would not go willingly. She struggled, but it was futile. As her hands moved around trying to get lose, the water in the water bottles on the counter exploded and he stopped to look at them, but he did not put her down. He kept walking all the way to the Hokage's mansion not saying anything. There was still water on the ground and as they walked by and Chichima's hands would move, the water would go crazy as well. Kakashi put her down, as to avoid being noticed. She calmed down and stood there facing him.

"If you wanted me to go; all you had to do was say, 'Hey Chichima, you have to go to the Hokage's mansion for a meeting ok.' I would have taken the hint." She started walking and Kakashi followed behind her. They approached the Hokage's mansion and walked up the stairs to the Hokage's office. They knocked on the door. "Come in," a voice said as they opened the door.

"Ah, Chichima. I am glad you could make it." Chichima didn't show any emotion on her face as she stared at the Hokage. "I wanted to talk to you first before I brought in the others." Kakashi walked out of the room and didn't say anything. "So explain to me what happened." He looked her in the eyes and she did the same.

"What would you like me to say? I do not know much about the situation myself, except for when she started charging at me with a kunai, but I would rather not be a tattle tale in this." He looked down at the papers on his desk as he talked again, shuffling the papers as he went along.

"I see. I just want to know why this happened." He looked up at her.

"It was a female matter I suppose."

"Over Uchiha might I presume?" She looked into his eyes.

"I guess you could say that, but we were fighting over different meanings."

"Oh? Explain."

"I would much rather not Hokae-sama." He looked down at his papers again and called in for that girl to come in. She walked in and stared at Chichima. Chichima didn't stare back, but kept looking in the Hokage's direction.

"Ok. So from what I hear from both of you, this is just a childish game and should end immediately." Frustration arose on Chichima's face as she bowed her head.

"You are dismissed."

"Hai, Hokage-sama." She walked out of the room, not even looking at the girl as she walked out.

Chichima started to head home, but decided to take the long way back. 'I wonder where Kakashi is? Though I don't really care right now.' She continued to walk as she thought about what that girl did. She knew that she should not have played into her act, but she could not help it. She heard that familiar sound again, but just ignored it. She wasn't in the mood for that now.

She approached her house and walked in. She sat on her bed for a moment, then got up and stepped over to the window that was still open and looked out over Konaha. She sighed and turned to sit on her bed. As she laid back, she noticed Itachi now sat on the bed next to her. She jumped up and stared at him.

"Woah! What are you doing here and how did you get in?" He stared at her then looked at the space next to him, where she was just laying.

"Well for starters, I got in through your window. You really should keep it close if you don't want unexpected guest." A smile tugged on his mouth.

"Well if you keep doing this I can leave it open because you won't be unexpected anymore." She smiled as she took a seat next to him on the bed. "So what are you doing here exactly?" She looked up at him.

"Well, I was wondering since we don't have class, if you wanted to train with me today," Itachi said as he looked in her eyes.

"You could have just called you know."

"W-well, I just wanted to ask you in person." He stuttered as he looked at his feet. She smiled and looked at her own feet.

"Well thank you. I would love to train with you, but um..." she cut herself off.

"What?" He looked at her, confusion in his eyes because she never gives up an opportunity to train.

"Well I have to make sure I don't come in contact with those girls again. I got in trouble. The girl told the Hokage, who wanted to speak to me today." She was stressed out now as she bowed her head.

"Well we can leave if they come, or I have a better idea." He stood up. "Come with me." He grabbed her arm and pulled her along to the window where he jumped out landing smoothly on the ground. She jumped after him and followed him. They kept running until they reached the Uchiha estate.

"What are we doing here?" He kept walking into the estate, but she stopped at the entrance not knowing if she was allowed in there. He turned around and saw that she had stopped.

"It's ok. Come on we aren't there yet." He kept walking and she followed right after him. She ran up to his side. She eyed her surroundings and was shocked at its beauty. They kept walking until they came to another training field. "Wow! Where are we? Is this where all of the Uchiha's practice. No wonder I don't see anyone around." Everything looked so cool to her. The targets were a lot different and way more challenging. He walked up to the center of all the targets.

"Check this out." He jumped in the air and was upside down as he drew six kunai and threw them at each target. Chichima watched as all of the kunai hit every target. She was shocked that he even hit the one that was behind the large rock.

"Wow! That was amazing!" She stared at him in awe.

"Here give it a try." He pointed to where she should go. She walked over there and jumped up in the air in the same stance he was in. She threw the six kunai at the targets. She hit them all except for the one behind the rock.

"That was pretty good." He told her as a smile tugged at the corner of his mouth.

"No, I missed one." She stated back. He looked at her for a moment then walked up so he was right in front of her. He leaned down and whispered in her ear, "but you looked good doing it." He blushed not believing what he just said. He immediately jumped back. She blushed as she stared at him. He was now looking at the one she missed.

"What I meant was, your form looked good. And it was your first time. Getting almost all of them on your first try is great." She looked away, and then at the target she missed. She walked over to it and grabbed the kunai, as well as all the other kunai. She walked over to the same spot as when she started and jumped in the air. She threw the same kunai. This time putting more of an arc on the last one, to hit the one behind the rock. When she landed on the ground and looked up, she noticed all of the kunai landed on every target.

"Hey, you got!" She looked at him and smiled.

"I figured out how to get that arc from watching you, but I guess the first time I over looked something." She laughed as she picked up the kunai.

They practiced for a couple of hours, then decided to get something to eat. They walked into town, passing the Uchiha estate again and walked over to Ickiraku and stepped in and sat down.

"Hey! What can I get for you two lo-.... for you two?" He remembered that they weren't together and he didn't want to make the same mistake as last time and get himself killed.

"I will have a pork ramen." Chichima told him as she looked at Itachi.

"And for you sir?" The waiter asked.

"Same please." He looked back at Chichima.

"So...you're taking the graduation test next week right?" He looked at her with a little hope in his eyes.

"Definitely," she stated.

"That's good." He looked up at the waiter as the food was delivered.

"Why do you ask? Do you not want me to take them? Afraid I am going to get a better score?" She smiled a bit as she ate her ramen.

"Well, considering I have a higher score in class anyway. I don't see that happening. And I do want you to take the exam." He looked at her. "I like the completion...remember?" She smiled again.

They finished up their ramen and Itachi started to take out his wallet, but Chichima put her hand over it.

"I am paying this time, ok." She got out her money and gave it to the waiter. Itachi sat there and stared at her. 'What? Did I just get shunned down?' He thought as he put his wallet back in his pocket. They walked out of there and stood in the middle of the street.

"Well, it is getting pretty late. I... I should get going." She looked down to the ground, not really wanting to leave.

"Oh...ok...well I guess I will see you tomorrow." He started to walk away and so did she, but then he turned around and said, "Oh! Chichima!" She turned around slightly. "I am sorry for getting you in trouble." He yelled after her then kept walking. She smiled a bit then kept walking as well. 'I didn't actually think he would apologize.' She laughed as she reached her door. She opened it and saw her brother standing in the kitchen.

"Where did you go? I stopped by the training field, but you weren't there." He looked confused. She stared at him for a moment as she walking in a little more.

"I was with Itachi training some where else." She walked to the refrigerator and opened it up to find nothing in it, but some old things. "I thought you weren't going to let him get in your way?" He asked as she closed the door.

"He is not in my way. I am simple trying to find out what I am up against. I figure if I hang out with him and we train together, I will know most of his secrets." She stared at him with a knife in her hand. He stepped back a meter and continued talking. She walked over to the breadbasket and got some bread out and began cutting it.

"I see, but I don't think your method is working to well. You seem like you are getting attached to him." She tightened her grip on the knife as she spoke again.

"I don't have feelings for the Uchiha." She said calmly as she continued cutting the bread.

"That is not what I see." She sighed a bit as she turned to face him.

"Look brother, what every you may think, might not be true. Assumptions can be entirely wrong, but if it makes you feel better, I will stop seeing him." She turned around waiting for the response.

"I am not saying I mind you seeing him." She smiled while he continued to talk. "I am just saying what I see. And the test is coming up. Are you ready for it? She turned around and threw the knife at the wall. Kakashi jumped as it hit the wall next to him. He looked at where the knife hit and noticed there was a fly at the point of impact. His eyes widened as he looked back at her. She turned around and grabbed her piece of bread and walked to her room, not saying anything and not looking at him.

(Next Day)

Chichima got up and looked out of her window, which she never bothered to close. She got up and started getting ready for another day at the academy.

She walked out of the door and headed over to the academy. When she approached the academy she noticed Itachi standing outside. She walked up to him and asked, "Why aren't you going in?"

"I was waiting for you actually." She raised one eyebrow.

"Why?" Is all she could manage to say?

"Listen..." He looked at the ground as he spoke. "We shouldn't be friends." 'I am sorry. I wish this didn't have to be, but it is my fathers doing.' He thought as he continued to look down. She looked at him thinking he must have had the same talk with his father as she did with her brother. She looked at him then looked down as well as she speaking.

"It's ok. I understand. Well... Good luck in the future. I don't know when I will ever see you again." He closed his eyes and walked in the academy. She followed in right after him and notices a bunch of girls at their table. He sat down at his regular table, ignoring the girls sitting next to him. Chichima decided to sit at a different table, not because they weren't friends, but because the table was full. He looked at her for a moment then looked straight ahead.

"Hey there Itachi." The girls sitting next to him said as she admired his beauty. He didn't say anything.

"Come on I know you can't resist this." She started rubbing his arm. Itachi shrugged it off and the girl stopped.

Fugaku walked in and started class. Another regular day. He explained a little bit about the exams, but other than that it was the usual. When class ended he told Chichima and Itachi to stay behind.

"Are you guys planning on taking the Graduation exam? You should. You two have come a long way, well in a shot period of time. I think you guys could pull it off as the youngest academy grads. Being in the academy for only a year. 7 years old will certainly be the youngest." Itachi stood there with no emotion on his face and Chichima did the same. Chichima was the first to speak.

"Yes...we are going to take the exam." Her eyes drifted in Itachi's direction then back at Fugaku.

"Great!" Then he walked off. Itachi was the second one to leave, then Chichima.

(Exam day!)

The graduation exams are finally here. Chichima sat in her regular seat next to Itachi because the girls weren't there yet. They didn't say anything to each other, but just sat there awkwardly.

"Ok! Welcome to the exams. First up is Ryuzaki." Ryuzaki jumped up screaming, "Hell yeah! I am going to rock at this!" As he ran into the room a couple of people whispered, "yeah, 257th the charm right?" They laughed a bit.

A few minutes later.

"Ok, Chichima you're up." Chichima walked in there not saying anything. The girls all grinned at her as she walked in.

A few more minutes later.

Chichima walked out and sat back down next to Itachi.

More people went and now it was time for Itachi Uchiha.

"Itachi you're next." Itachi walked toward the room. One of the girls jumped up and gave him a hug. Itachi pushed her off and kept walking.

Finally everyone was done with the exams.

"Ok, I want to say congratulations to all of you who passed." He read off the names and handed out the headbands.

"Our next graduate is Ryuzaki Hakuri. Congratulations."

"Hell yeah!!" Ryuzaki ran up there and grabbed his headband.

"Next is... Chichima Hatake. Congratulations." Chichima got up and walked over to Fugaku and took the headband from his hand.

More people, but not that many more were up.

"Next is... Itachi Uchiha. Congratulations."

"I want to wish you all great luck on you paths to becoming a shinobi! Congratulations to all! Now I am going to read off the new squads." He grabbed out a piece of paper and started reading the names.

"Squad 1... Akio Aoi, Misa Amane, and Kyosuke Higuchi." All three of them stood up then sat down again.

"Squad 2... Hirokazu Ukita, Kiyomi Takada, and Teru Mikami." The three of them all stood up then sat down again.

"Squad 3... Raye Penber, Shigeki Hosokawa, and Naomi Misora." The three of them stood up then sat down.

"Squad 4... Ryuzaki Hakuri, Chichima Hatake, and Itachi Uchiha." The three of them stood up, then sat down. Itachi's eyes looked over to Chichima a bit then looked ahead as Fugaku continued.

Fugaku finished naming all the squads and told every one to wait there for their team leader.


	2. Chuunin

My biological clock is ticking

Everyone's team leader came all except Squad fours. He was late.

"Oh come on where the hell is he?" Ryuzaki asked. Chichima and Itachi didn't say anything. Suddenly, someone walked in the door.

"Hey everyone. Well sorry I am late. I had some stuff to finish off." He stood in front of them for a moment.

"Well it is about time! I was starting to grow a beard." Ryuzaki held out his fist and looked at the guy at the door.

"Well it doesn't look like you did... so looks like I am not late. Well let's go team." He walked out of the door and the rest followed. Itachi and Chichima were last to leave the room.

"I guess we will be together for a while." Itachi told Chichima as they were walking.

"I guess." That is all she could say.

They reached a walkway a little ways off from the academy and sat on the stairs there.

"So, tell me about yourselves." They looked at him for a moment.

"Like what? Why don't you go first?" Ryuzaki asked.

"Ok, My name is Light Yagami. Let's see.... I like writing. Some of my hobbies would include, collecting minerals. My dreams would be... that I do a good job in teaching to become great ninja. Why don't you go Ryuzaki. Just tell us your name, things you like and things you don't like, Hobbies, dreams for the future."

"Um... Well my name is Ryuzaki Hakuri. I like solving mysteries. I really don't like shallow people that never say anything." He slightly stared at Itachi. "Um... Some of my hobbies would be... um...I am not sure. My dream is to become a member of the ANBU black ops."

"Very good. How about you Itachi." Itachi sat there then spoke.

"My name is Itachi Uchiha. I like training and don't personally like preppy people. That is all I fell like saying."

"Ok, Chichima." Chichima looked up at him.

"My name is Chichima Hatake. Things I like and don't like? Well... I don't feel like telling you that. Hobbies. I have lots of hobbies. Dreams for the future? Well I don't feel like telling you that either." Light looked at her for a moment. 'Wow she is just like her brother.' He thought.

"Ok, well now that we know a little about each other. Let's continue."

"But they didn't even say anything except for their names." Ryuzaki yelled out. Light just started to walk off and headed for the training field. Every one followed.

They approached the training field.

"Ok, everyone. Tomorrow we start our first real training. Don't eat anything tomorrow, or else you will throw up during training." He stated as he smiled at them. They did not smile back. Light walked off and left them standing there.

"Ok! Let's go team!" Ryuzaki yelled out. Itachi and Chichima walked off, leaving him standing there.

(Next Day)

Ryuzaki, Chichima and Itachi gathered in the training field waiting for their sensei to come. They waited for a good half hour.

"Man I'm hungry." Complained Ryuzaki. Just then Light popped in.

"Hey guys. I am glad you came. Ok, let us get started." He reached in his pocket and pulled out two bells.

"WHAT HAPPENED WE HAVE BEEN WAITING HERE FOR HOURS STARVING!!" Ryuzaki complained. Chichima slapped him on the head then crossed her hand over her chest. Ryuzaki grabbed his head in pain. "OWWW!! What was that for?" Chichima just sighed as Light continued.

"This is called the bell training. The object is to grab the bells, obviously. So... once you get the bells, if you do, the ones who retrieve them will get lunch." He pointed over to three lunches sitting on a stone. 'So it isn't because we would throw up, it is so we do our best.' Itachi and Chichima both thought.

"Alright let's do this!!" Ryuzaki took a fighting stance and was ready to charge.

"Ok, let us be-" Ryuzaki charging at him cutting him off. Ryuzaki tried to throw a punch, but as he was about to land it, Light was at his back with a kunai at his throat.

"I didn't even say start yet. No need to be hasty." Chichima and Itachi watched and were amazed by his speed.

Light released Ryuzaki. "Now you may begin." He told them. Chichima and Itachi didn't move. Ryuzaki on the other hand jumped in the air and threw a kunai. When he looked to see if the kunai landed, Light was at his back again in the air about to hit him. Chichima quickly grabbed some water from the near by lake with her newly found abilities, grabbed Ryuzaki from Light's attack. Light stared at her, but she had no emotion on her face.

"I see." Itachi said. 'So this is a test of our team work is it?' Itachi thought as he looked at Chichima.

"There are three types of Jutsu, I will now demonstrate the first." He jumped in front of the three of them and started using some Taijutsu. Chichima and Itachi were able to block them, but Ryuzaki was not. He landed by a tree.

"Taijutsu. Impressive, but let me show you some ninjutsu." Chichima started making really fast hand signs as a large wave came. Itachi jumped in the air to avoid the wave. Light stood there for a moment, then did the same.

"Hmph, is that all?" Light looked at her with pity. She laughed as she raised her hands above her head as she sprang in the air.

"You're underestimating me." She moved her hands in a circular motion as the water sprang at Light. His eyes widened as he saw the water approach him. As the water headed for him he tried to block it, but she moved her arms out to her sides and the rest of the water came and enveloped around them. Itachi stared in amazement.

"Impressive. You-" He was cut off by the water slamming him to the ground. He got up as the water went away. Chichima stood there for a moment with a smile on her face as she saw her wet sensei standing there.

"I think this is as good as done." She held out her hands and made fist with them. All around the water froze. Even the water that drenched Light. He started squirming to get out of it, but he could not budge with the ice enveloping him. He stood up against the tree frozen.

"Hmph. If that is all you have, why are you here?" She looked as he smiled.

"The next jutsu..." She jumped back as his body disappeared.

"Genjutsu." Itachi said as he stood next to Chichima and Ryuzaki. A smile tugged on Itachi's lips. He new genjutsu very well. He closed his eyes for a moment then opened them. His eyes were red. Chichima stared at him as he ran toward Light. Light went to take a swing at Itachi, but missed.

"What?" Light looked up and saw Itachi over him about to hit him. Light jumped out of the way only to get hit in the face with Itachi's clone. Light flew back to the trees. 'Damn. These kids are good. I shouldn't have expected less from an Uchiha.' Light thought as he made a hand sign and fire shot at Chichima. Itachi tried to run over to here, but wasn't able to get there quick enough. As the fire shot at Chichima she raised her hand to make the water a defensive shield, but when she went to, the fire started to come faster and it circled around her body making it look like a large fireball. was enveloping her body.

"Chichima!" Itachi screamed as he saw the fireball that enveloped her. Then Chichima's eyes began to glow. The fire became fiercer as it shot off toward Light. Light jumped out of the way, but the fire still came at him, like it was controlled and it was. As the fire cleared from around Chichima, she jumped in the air with Itachi and the fire followed Chichima and her glowing eyes. Itachi saw them and looked confused. 'What type of eyes are those?' He asked himself.

Itachi and Chichima both retrieved a bell and landed on the ground. Light landed on the ground with a thud and looked at them in amazement. 'How? How could they have beaten me? I don't understand. They're genin.' He tried to stand, but fell back. When Chichima hit him, it makes a huge impact. When Light finally stood up he walked over to Chichima, Itachi and Ryuzaki who was looking bummed that he did not get a bell. Chichima's eyes went back to normal as she fell to the ground.

"Chichima!" Itachi caught her.

"What happened?" Light and Ryuzaki asked at the same time.

"Ok, I will take her to the infirmary you tw-" Itachi cut him off.

"No, I will take her." He picked her up and ran to the infirmary.

"So what does this mean?" Ryuzaki asked his sensei.

"I guess we will continue training later. You are dismissed. They both left the training field.

Itachi ran in the infirmary. The nurses ran up to him and took Chichima to a room. They laid her down on the bed and began looking her over. Itachi stood in the doorway not saying anything. They started to change her clothes.

"Um... you are going to have to wait out there." The nurse asked him.

"Oh... I don't mind waiting here." He looked at Chichima, then turned away noticing why they told him to step out. He walked in the hallway and sat down on a bench.

"You are all set to come in." The nurse told Itachi. He jumped up and walked in the door. He sat in the chair next to Chichima. Her eyes started to flutter open as she saw Itachi sitting next to her. She smiled. He stood up and walked over to her bed. He sat on the edge of it and looked in her eyes.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" He asked her.

"I... I am ok. What was that?" She asked him.

"I was actually going to ask you the same thing." She tried to sit up, but Itachi pushed her down.

"You should take it easy. What ever that was, you used all of your energy, but not any chakra. I don't really understand it." She stared at him for a moment then looked out of the window. The nurse walked in and checked her out.

"I am not sure what happened, but it seems like you are fine now."

"Does that mean I can leave?" Chichima asked her.

"How are you feeling?" The nurse asked.

"I feel fine."

"I don't see why not then." Chichima started to get up and Itachi grabbed her.

"I got it. Thank you though." He let go of her and stood up. She sat up and started to put her clothes on. Itachi turned his head to give her privacy. When she was done they walked out of the infirmary.

"I thought we weren't friends anymore." She asked him. He looked at her and said, "You're my teammate." She looked down. "Oh." Is all she managed to say.

"So... when are we resuming training?" She asked him.

"I am not sure. Probably tomorrow. Why don't you go home and rest?" He looked at her and she stared back.

"I am ok, really. Do you want to do something?" She looked into his eyes while she asked.

"Um... you really should get some rest." She didn't want to fight with him over something so stupid so she started to walk to her house. He followed her to the door and walked in with her.

"I think I got it from here if you want to go home." She laughed a little.

"Oh. Ok." He walked off.

Chichima walked over to her room and sat on her bad. 'Maybe Kakashi knows what that was. I need to know. I can't sleep like this and I certainly can't lock it in a box.' She thought to herself before she got up and walked to the door.

She stepped out and walked towards the Hokage's mansion. It was getting dark out again and she kept thinking about that noise and if it had to do with what happened earlier. Before she reached the Hokage's mansion, she decided to stop by the training field. She wanted to see if there was anything around that caused that. She searched aimlessly not knowing what to look for. She didn't find anything so she left.

As she approached the Hokage's mansion she saw some one looking down at here from the top of the building. 'I wonder who that is.' She continued to walk toward the Hokage's office. *Knock, knock*

"Come in." A voice said quietly. Chichima stepped in and saw someone jump out of the window.

"Chichima? What are you doing here this late?" The Hokage asked questioningly. Chichima stepped in further.

"I was wondering if you knew when Kakashi would get back today."

"Oh, he should be back right now. Why don't you go home and wait for him there." He nodded his head and continued with his paper work.

"Hai." She said softly.

She approached her house and saw that the lights were on. 'Hmmm... He must be home.' She stepped in.

"Kakashi?" No answer. "Hello?" She searched all over the house, but didn't find him. 'I don't remember leaving the lights on.' She went to her room and closed the door behind her. She sat on her bed and meditated for a moment to clear her confused head. She often did this when she was confused, or frustrated. Just then she heard a noise coming from the kitchen. She got up and walked towards the kitchen. Again no one was there. 'Strange.' She left the door open and continued meditating. Eventually she fell asleep.

When she woke up in the morning she walked in the kitchen to find Kakashi shoving his face with food.

"Brother?" She squinted her eyes.

"Good morning Chichima." He greeted her with pleasure. "How are you?"

"Um... I will let you know." She replied sleepily.

"Oh, the Hokage said you need to see me. Is something wrong?" He asked knowing she might not be in the mood to talk.

"Oh, yeah. Maybe later. I have to go to the training field. Busy day you know."

"mmhum." He stood up and walked over to her. He put his hand on her shoulder. "I am proud of you, you know."

"Thanks Kakashi." She turned around, ran in her room to get changed and walked to the training field.

"Hey Chichima." Ryuzaki yelled out.

'Please tell me he is not talking to me.' She thought as she fake smiled. She saw Itachi standing there not saying anything. And of course, no sensei.

"Let me guess, he is late again?" She noted.

"Yup." That was the first thing Itachi said and the only thing for a while. They all stood there for a moment until out of no where Light sensei popped in.

"Hey kids!" He yelled with enthusiasm. Itachi didn't look at him, but closed his eyes. Chichima gave Light the evil eye. "Hey, hey now." He stared at Chichima then looked away from her death glare.

"Today we have been assigned a mission in the land of rivers. We will leave momentarily, so make sure to pack accordingly." Everyone looked at him with blank stares.

"I thought we were training today?" Ryuzaki pointed out.

"Yes, this is training. I need to get you ready for the chuunin exams. We have only been on a few missions."

"Yeah some rin-ki-dink missions." Ryuzaki stated very softly so no one could hear. "Well let's go team!!" Ryuzaki yelled out.

The team headed to the Gate and were ready to head out.

"So... what is our task?" Chichima asked.

"This is a C rank mission. We are to capture This man." Light showed them a picture of a man with a beard and a sword in his hand. "He is said to be dangerous, so this might turn into a B rank mission. So keep your guard up."

They headed for the land of rivers. Once they were about to reach the boarder they were attacked. Three kunai shot at Light and he dodged them. Itachi fired up his sharingan as he plunged at the enemy. Wounding all of them at incredible speed. Chichima stood there in awe. Itachi continued to walk to the boarder and everyone followed.

'The Uchihas are better than I thought.' Light thought to himself.

They walked in to the nearby village and found a guy that matched the description on the photo. they walked up to him and he stared at them blankly.

"Can I help you?" He asked them.

"Yes, as a matter of fact, you can." Just as Light said that, the man started to run. Chichima jumped in the air and saw a water bucket sitting on the side of the walk way. She moved her hands and the water spilt all over the walk way. She stood by it just as the man was running towards the water mess. She blew on the water and is froze. The man ran through it and fell unconscious.

"You didn't think you would get away that easy, did you?" Chichima picked him up and walked back to the rest of the team.

"Good job. Our mission is complete now." They headed back to the village and handed the man into the authorities.

"Meet me at the village gate tomorrow for our next mission. Dismissed!" Light vanished.

They continued to do some C rank missions and an occasional B rank.

"Wow that is a lot of missions we have been on." Ryuzaki complained.

The stood by the training field and waited for Light to come. Of course his tardiness hasn't changed in a year.

Just then he popped in.

"Well I have some good news for you all." He stated.

Everyone stared at him in confusion. 'Since when did he have good news to tell us, or want to tell us is more like it.' They all thought. Itachi closed his eyes and just stood there waiting for him to continue. Ryuzaki was waiting impatiently and Chichima could really care less.

"I just signed you all up for the chuunin exams."

"WHAT?!?!?" Ryuzaki screamed at the top of his lungs. Itachi opened his eyes and stared at Chichima who was watching Light scold Ryuzaki for breaking his ear drum.

"I have found you guys have made some great progress and I think you are ready to take on the exams. Now You don't have to do it if you don't want to. I just recommended it. Here are the forms that you need filled out by your parents, or guardians." He handed them the forms. "Bring them back when you take the exams. That is all for today. Remember it is your choice." And with that, he left.

"Are you going to chicken out Itachi?" Ryuzaki asked.

"Hmph." Itachi vanished.

"So... Chichima, are you doing it?" He raised his eyebrows as he looked at her. She rolled her eyes and vanished.

"What did I say?" He vanished as well.

(In Chichima's house)

Chichima walked to the fridge while putting the form on the dinning room table. She opened the fridge and grabbed something to eat.

"So, Chuunin exams already?" Kakashi walked in and picked up the form on the table. "You seem a bit young for them. Let's see how old are you again?"

"Ha ha. I am almost 10. Give me a break." She made them both a sandwich as they sat down at the table.

"Itachi, how old is he?" Kakashi asked.

"He is 10 as well I think. He doesn't really talk to me that much anymore. I am not really sure why."

"I see. Well are you doing them?"

"Of course. I can take them on." She got up and put her plate in the dishwasher. "Not to sound cocky, but I did graduate within one year and at second in my class." She nerrowed her eyes at the orange juice she was holding. 'I can't believe Itachi beat me. *sigh*'

"I see. So... what do you want to do for your birthday?" Kakashi asked as he got up.

"My Birthday?"

"Yeah, your birthday is in a week. What do you want to do for it. The big double digits." He smiled.

"Right. Nothing special. It is the day before the exams right?" She asked him.

"Let me check." He walked in the other room then came back. "Actually, it is the day of the exams. We could celebrate it earlier if you want to.

"No that's ok. I don't really need a birthday." He raised one eyebrow at her.

"What make you say that?" He asked questioningly.

"I just don't want one."

"Ok, well that is your decision. But if you change your mind..." He walked out the door.

She sighed as she walked to her room. She sat on her bed and stared out the window. 'What is up with brother. He seems like he is hiding something from me, but what?' She fell asleep.

One week had passed and she jumped up from the dinning room table with her form in hand and ran to the meeting place. The Chuunin exams were being held in Konaha this year. She met up with her team and saw that Light was actually there this time.

"I am so glad you guys all decided to come. You need all three of you to enter the exams. Good luck to all." With that he vanished.

"Another trick..." Chichima pointed out speaking lightly.

The three of them walked into the exams and saw a group of people waiting at the door.

"What the?" Ryuzaki stared at the group and saw two people blocking the door. Itachi sighed as he stepped forward.

"You do realize this isn't the floor of the exams. They are trying to fool you. Genjutsu actually." Itachi walked off and Chichima and Ryuzaki followed. The group stared at them and followed as well.

"Hmph. They saw right through our genjutsu. That must be the Uchiha." The two jonin told each other as the vanished.

'I can't believe I am being shown up by an Uchiha. Calm down Chichima. Face the facts. You knew that was genjutsu, but Itachi specializes in that. Just leave it.' Chichima thought to herself.

They enter the exam room and took their seats.

"Welcome to the first part of the Chuunin Exams. This is the written exam you must complete. There are nine question and in the last ten minutes I will give you a tenth question." He handed out the exams to everyone.

'What kind of questions are these?' Ryuzaki thought to himself as he stared at the piece of paper in front of him.

"Anyone who gets caught cheating three times, the whole team will be dismissed from the room." He slightly pointed to the people who were surrounding the outskirts of the room with clipboards in hand. "You may BEGIN!"

Everyone began to write on their paper. Chichima looked around the room secretly then looked down at the complicated questions on the paper. 'There is no way anyone could answer these. There has to be a catch.' She thought to herself. 'I got it! Thats the key. It isn't about knowing the answers, but about cheating and the ability to not be caught. I see. I just hope everyone else figures it out. Especially Ryuzaki.'

'I see. So this is about not getting caught cheating. Hmph. _Sharingan_!' Itachi fired up his sharingan and watched the pencil movements of the people around him as he wrote down the answers.

Chichima sat there for a moment and thought about how not to get caught cheating. She watched the peoples movements of their pencils and began to figure out slightly what they were writing. But how. She looked down at her paper and one of her eyes turned red. 'I don't understand. How?' She was developing a sharingan in her left eye.

She concentrated on the person in front of her and found out a couple answers. 'I sure hope ryuzaki gets it. I know Itachi will.'

"Ok, put your pencils down." The teams that were left dropped their pencils. "It is time for question Ten. You have a choice not to answer it. The catch is if you answer it and get it wrong, you go back to the academy and stay a genin forever. If you back out, you can still have a chance. What is it going to be."

Many teams backed out, but Itachi, Chichima and Ryuzaki decided to stick it out.

"I see." He looked down at the ground for a moment. "Congratulations! You pass the first part of the test." Every one had a confused look on their faces.

"The question is whether you have the guts to stick it out and not back down. This is a ninja exam people. Do you really think anyone can answer those questions. Heck _I _don't think I could." He laugh at his own remark. Three people started standing up as he spoke again. "These three people are not actually in the exams, but they were given all of the answers. You have to have someone to cheat off of." He laughed again.

Just then a woman comes crashing into the room, smashing the windows in as if they weren't there.


End file.
